Day 9: 7:00pm-8:00pm
| code = 9AFF09 | story = Evan Katz & Manny Coto | teleplay = Tony Basgallop & Sang Kyu Kim | director = Milan Cheylov | rating = }} After President James Heller's apparent death, Margot Al-Harazi begins to comply with his promise of destroying all the drones. However, she backs down when she discovers the truth, and threatens a final major attack in London. Meanwhile, Jack Bauer and Kate Morgan try to stop her before more deaths occur. Finally, the fate of Jordan Reed forces Steve Navarro to reveal his true allegiance. Synopsis * Adrian Cross tells that Jordan Reed is uncovering files that would incriminate him. Jordan is shot by an assassin, but escapes. * holds the hitman at gunpoint, but the hitman fights back and stabs Jordan, who then shoots and kills the hitman. Jordan succumbs to his wound and dies. * A drone fires a missile and destroys St. Edward's Hospital and Margot tells President Heller that he will surrender himself and she will destroy the drones. insists to President Heller that there must be another way, but President Heller convinces him that this is the best way to go. * Audrey Boudreau asks if it's too late, to which he responds that it is. Audrey scolds that she'll never trust him again, but Mark defends himself, saying that it was President Heller's order and that he'll do it again. * orders President Heller to be at the center of Wembley Stadium in one hour. As President Heller awaits his execution, Margot flies the drone and fires a missile, destroying the center of the field. Margot sees that the target has been destroyed. Smoke rises from the destruction of the field from Wembley Stadium. Prime Minister Alastair Davies and Audrey, along with Mark, Ron Clark and other personnel watch the news about the explosion at the stadium. Prime Minister Davies orders the TV to be switched off and approaches a distraught Audrey. He tells her that what her father did was very courageous and brave and that his nation will never forget him. Audrey thanks him and leaves the room, while giving a disgusted look at Mark. Caroline Fowlds tells Prime Minister Davies that they can hope that Margot will destroy the rest of the drones as she agreed to do after President Heller’s death. At the CIA, Kate watches the news about the explosion at the stadium. Erik Ritter asks aloud why Margot would attack an empty stadium. Kate responds that the stadium wasn’t actually empty. She then explains to Navarro and Ritter that President Heller was there because he complied with Margot’s demands of turning himself in. Navarro remarks that this impossible; Secret Service wouldn’t allow this. Kate explains that Jack broke him out to deliver him to Margot and that President Heller is dead. They then learn that two aircraft objects have hit the waters of Dover. Kate confirms that Margot has indeed dumped the drones as promised. Ritter and Navarro continue watching the news. Ian asks Margot if she really wants the drones destroyed. Margot says yes because President Heller kept his word, so will she. Ian then obeys and orders the last drone for a dive into the water. Ian then remarks that his father is looking down upon them. Margot then says that ever since he came into her life, he gave her something to believe in and something worth fighting for and how proud would he be if he saw this. Ian then notices something odd on the video feed of President Heller right before the missile hit. He rewinds the footage and notices it. He tells Margot that something’s not right. Margot looks and Ian explains that there seems to be a repeated segment of the footage, meaning that they’ve been tricked and that President Heller is still alive. Frantic, Margot demands the drone to come back. As London police vehicles make their way to the Wembley Stadium, Jack waits for them to exit from his view. Jack then tells a very alive and well President James Heller that they’re clear. As they leave the stadium, President Heller asks if Margot was supposed to believe that he was killed in the missile strike. Jack confirms that was the plan. President Heller asks why Jack couldn’t tell him this and Jack responds that he (Heller) wouldn’t risk it. President Heller asks if it worked and Jacks says that they’ll find out soon. Jack receives a call from Chloe, who tells him that the drones have been destroyed and that the last one will be destroyed soon along with the others. Jack then tells President Heller that the plan worked. Chloe then sees that the last drone is being rerouted back. Jack tells President Heller that Margot found out and tells Chloe to send the video feed of the last drone to the RAF and they’ll probably intercept it. Chloe then tells Jack that she tracked the source of the video feed from somewhere in East London. Jack then tells her to get back to him once they find her and hangs up. President Heller remarks that he should’ve let him take the hit and that he was prepared for his death. Jack then defends that because of his plan, five of the drones have been destroyed already and he’s still alive. President Heller then reminds Jack that there’s one more drone out there, which is capable of killing thousands of people. Jack responds that won’t happen if they find Margot first. Belcheck arrives in a car and President Heller orders him to take him to President’s Quarters. Jack tells him that he can’t as long as Margot knows he’s still alive and that he needs President Heller to stay dark. President Heller says he won’t listen to Jack. Jack pleads with President Heller to get in the car and let him do what he knows how to do. President Heller reluctantly enters the car and Jack tells Belcheck to make absolutely no phone calls or Margot might track them and that he’ll get back to him. Belcheck agrees and enters the car as Jack runs back to the helicopter outside the stadium. President Heller wants Belcheck to call Secret Service to pick him up. Belcheck tells President Heller that Jack said that no phone calls are allowed. President Heller states that he is the President of the United States of America and he gave Belcheck an order. Belcheck replies with a snark that he’s not an American citizen and that this isn’t America as he locks the doors. Jack takes off in the helicopter as Belcheck drives away from Wembley Stadium. In the helicopter, Jack calls Kate and asks to patch him through to General Coburn as well as President Heller’s entire staff. Kate tells Navarro and Ritter that Jack wants this call to be patched through to the President’s staff. Depressed, Audrey continues watching the news about the terrorist attacks that has happened today and that more security measures are taking action. Prime Minister Davies remarks that nothing causes a panic like telling people to remain calm. General Coburn then tells the staff that the CIA is making a call to them from Jack Bauer. Audrey tells them to put the call on speaker and tells Jack to go ahead. Jack tells Audrey that her father is still alive, much to everyone’s shock. Jack explains that this was a plan to get Margot to believe that President Heller is dead in order to destroy the drones and that Wembley Stadium was after all, empty. Jack then informs that all but one drone has been destroyed and is heading back to London as they speak. Prime Minister Davies asks Jack if he knows what Margot’s target is, but Jack doesn’t know. Prime Minister Davies asks if the drone can be stopped and Jack tells everyone that Chloe is sending them a live feed from the drone’s camera as well as the RAF. Mark Boudreau asks to bring President Heller back in, but Jack says that it’s unsafe; Margot will be monitoring Secret Service movements and that he will stay with Belcheck until this has been resolved. Navarro confirms that the CIA is now getting the live feed from the drone and Prime Minster Davies receives it as well. Jack tells Kate that he wants manpower and that if they can’t find the drone in time, stopping Margot is their only chance. Navarro orders Ritter and Kate to head over rendezvous with Jack. Jack then tells Navarro to have their tech teams to assist Chloe in finding where Margot is. Navarro agrees. Audrey then thanks Jack and he responds that she’s welcome. Kate asks an analyst if he can help Chloe trace the signal. He says he’ll try. Kate approaches Navarro, who tells Kate to not worry about Jordan for now and that she should go with Ritter to help Jack and there’ll be a tac team to follow. Kate and Ritter leave. Margot paces back and forth in frustration and Ian finds President Heller. Ian sees from a video footage after the missile strike that President Heller is still alive. Ian sees that President Heller is talking to someone and asks who that is. Margot points out that he’s an ex-CTU agent named Jack Bauer. Margot then asks how long the drone will be back in range of London. Ian responds 12-15 minutes if they don’t shoot it down. Ian warns that they now see everything the drone does and they could trace them. Margot tells her men that they’ll be expecting company and they respond that they’ll be ready. Ian then says that he can still track President Heller after he left the stadium. Margot thinks for a moment and decides not to. She wants him alive and him to see the result of his cowardice. Margot orders Ian to set the drone towards Waterloo Station. She remarks that every life lost then will be on President Heller. Still above London, Jack calls Chloe and asks if she’s got a location yet on Margot. Chloe answers that there are three cell towers that are pinging. All she can do is measure the time lapse between each tower. Jack says that they need more than that, to which Chloe responds that she’ll try something else. She hangs up and calls Adrian Cross and tells him that Margot still has control of one drone and it’s heading somewhere towards London and she needs his help. Cross tells her that there’s nothing that he can do for her friend. Chloe says that Jack helped her, so she’s helping him and there might be a way to find the drone. She tells him that she’s monitoring the tracer signal to somewhere in East London, but can’t pinpoint its exact location and asks Cross if he can do it. Cross responds that he can track it with a GPS he’s been using to hack into NAVSTAR satellites where Margot wouldn't look. Chloe sends him the data and Cross manages to find Margot’s location. Cross tells her to let him know what happens and she hangs up. Chloe calls Jack and tells him that she has narrowed down the signal to an office building in Dalston called the Tundel House. Jack tells Kate the location and she and Ritter head there. Jack asks Chloe what floor is she on and Chloe responds that in order to find her, they need to cut off the noise, meaning phones, Wi-Fi and satellite television, which are causing interference. Jack asks if they can find her by cutting off the power and Chloe responds as long as she’s she’s using an uninterrupted power supply. Jack tells her to search for an electrical junction that serves the building. Kate and Ritter are now approaching the Tundel House and Ritter warns her that Margot may have set a perimeter and they need to be prepared. Ritter swerves the car into the garage and shoots one hostile, who approaches. Kate yells that they’re taking fire at the entrance. Ritter and Kate return fire from behind their vehicle. Margot looks outside and sees that the authorities have arrived. Chloe tells Jack that there’s gated off area in the south entrance of the building. Jack tells Kate to take out the electrical junction box so Chloe can get Margot’s location in the building. Kate sees it from a distance, but can’t even make a run for it. Jack tells her that he’s now landing on the Tundel House roof. Prime Minister Davies and the President’s staff are watching the drone’s video feed that the drone is closing in on London. Jack exits the chopper and fires at two hostiles who exit the building. One is down but the other runs into a row of air conditioners. The hostile searches the row, but Jack fires and kill him from above. Still taking fire, Kate orders Ritter to get their vehicle closer to the electrical junction box. Ritter does so and Kate hurls a grenade, destroying it. The power in the building goes out and Margot asks if they still have control of the drones. Ian answers that the override device is running a power back up and the drone will be in range of London in five minutes. Margot orders Ian to lock on to the Waterloo Station just when the power returns. Jack asks Chloe if she got a precise location in the building. Chloe answers that Margot is on the fifth floor, middle suite. Back up has arrived to assist Kate and Ritter while Jack continues inside the building, telling Kate that Margot is on the fifth floor. Jack turns a corner, but is shot at. Jack tells Chloe that he needs another way in just when Chloe tells him that they’ve already locked coordinates and that the drone is ready to fire at any moment. General Coburn analyzes the drone’s coordinates and everyone at President’s Quarters realizes that the target is Waterloo Station. Prime Minister Davies makes a call and orders an entire evacuation of Waterloo Station immediately. Chloe tells Jack that the drone is three minutes away from range of Waterloo Station and Jack moves back upstairs. Kate orders backup to cover her as she and Ritter move in on the entrance of the building. Kate and Ritter make their way inside the building and head up the stairs. Ian tells Margot that the targeting is complete and that they should leave now. Margot refuses to leave until it’s done, but Ian states that the drone will fire once it is range and there’s now no reason for them to be here. Margot firmly says that she wants to be sure. Ian tries to leave, but Margot holds him at gunpoint and orders him to sit back down, remind him that his stepfather stood for a cause and he was prepared to die for what he did and so should they. Ian then agrees and they embrace. Margot tells Ian that she loves him no matter what happens. As Kate and the CIA make their way to the fifth floor, but are stopped by enemy gunfire. Jack heads back to the rooftop and pulls several electrical wires and ties one end to the railing and the other around his waist. Jack swings down the wall and finds the window the fifth room, which sees into the room where Ian and Margot are. Ian grabs an automatic weapon and fires at Jack, but misses as Jack swings away from sight. Ian slowly approaches the broken window and Jack grabs Ian and pulls him out the window. Margot screams in horror as Ian plummets to his death on the pavement. Jack quickly climbs into the room and Margot grabs a pistol, but Jack shoots her in the shoulder. Prime Minster Davies sees the drone fire a missile and Mark says that they have about thirty seconds now. Jack holds an injured Margot and has the override and asks Chloe what to do. Chloe tells Jack that the missile as already been launched, but then says that he can guide it because it’s laser guided. Jack pilots the missile and barely misses the Waterloo Station and sharply redirects it into the River Thames, where it safely detonates in the water, making a large splash. Prime Minister Davies and the President’s staff are relieved and Audrey grins that Jack stopped it. Jack carries Margot, who angrily tells him that hundreds of people are dead because of him and President Heller. Margot tells him that he thinks he has won, but this is now on his head. Jack responds that the only death on his head is hers as he then violently throws Margot outside the window. Jack looks outside to see that Margot’s lifeless body is now lying next to her dead son. Heller asks the driver his name; he answers "Belcheck." The President says nothing more and they shortly arrive at his home. Secret Service announces that they have Heller, and order Belcheck to surrender. Heller tells them to let Belcheck go. Heller enters the room and embraces Audrey, happy to see him alive. Alastair Davies scolds Heller, then thanks him. Heller replies to the PM that he would have done the same. Heller then turns to Mark Boudreau and apologizes for putting him in that situation. Mark accepts, and then reports that Margot and Ian Al-Harazi are dead and the override device is in Jack Bauer's hands. Heller asks to speak with Jack. Jack Bauer, cleaning up the Al-Harazi hideout, gets Heller's call. Jack says he's bringing the override device back and they need to analyze it. General Coburn tells Jack he'll send someone. Jack hangs up, packs up, thanks Kate, and leaves. Kate Morgan gets a call from an informant, who tells her that Jordan Reed's dead body was found, next to someone else's. He asks if he knew Reed, and she just asks what happened. He says they were both shot, and can't ID the other guy. Kate says she's coming and hangs up. She tells Erik Ritter, her partner, that Jordan's dead, and they head to Camden. Kate calls her boss, Steve Navarro, and tells him the news. Navarro acts surprised and asks the details; she tells him that's what they're going to find out, and adds there was a second body there. Now genuinely surprised, he asks who the second guy was. Kate says she doesn't know, and hangs up. Gavin Leonard, who is with Mariana when they overheard about Jordan, asks about him; Navarro, bothered by the news that his operation may have been compromised, shushes him, heads over for his voice scrambler, and calls Adrian Cross, and tells him he's got a problem if the other body they found is the assassin's. He asks for help getting out of the country; Adrian tells him that, in exchange, he wants the override device. Navarro objects that it's useless now, but Adrian insists. Navarro also mentions the security that the device will be under, but Adrian tells Navarro he can find a way. They hang up. Jack Bauer announces to CIA One that he has the device and will arrive in five. Morgan and Ritter show up to the crime scene of Jordan's death, led by Morgan's police contact. Erik Ritter identifies him and asks a visibly upset Kate Morgan what's wrong. She just asks what happened. Her contact describes how Jordan was shot, and then the two made it in the shop and killed each other. She asks who the killer was; her contact answers he has no ID on him, and then takes a phone call. Morgan and Ritter discuss this and agree that they have no clue what's going on. Kate Morgan asks for Ritter's phone and takes a picture of the suspect's fingerprints to send to headquarters. Chloe O'Brian walks out of the bar. She gets a call from Jack, who says he has the device and wants her to look at it. She hesitates at first, then says it's not her problem now that the terrorists are dead. Jack asks what's going on, but she just says she was happy to see him and hopes he can see his family, and then leaves. Adrian Cross pulls up and she gets in. He thanks her for "another chance." They drive off. Jack brings the device to CIA London station. Steve Navarro asks to see it, but Jack says a DOD tech is coming to analyze it—who arrives just as they speak. Jack adds that this thing needs to be kept under tight security. Navarro asks Mariana to take the tech worker to the tech room. Jack asks when Kate's getting back; Navarro answers that she's in the field, investigating Jordan's murder. Jack asks for details but Navarro feigns ignorance. Jack walks away and calls Kate's cell, and asks what happened. Kate says they're investigating the killer's corpse, while Jack expresses to Steve his surprise of the other body. Erik says they got an O Code from the prints; Jack says that means that he was covert, a professional. Kate is baffled by this; Jordan was just a tech. Jack asks for the fingerprint so he can run it through the DB. Jack gets off the phone and calls an old contact of his, who he says can break the O Code. Navarro says he can take care of that, but Jack works on, saying they can make a contest of it. Navarro, after a pause, asks how long that will take; Jack says not long, and heads off. The tech Jack brought in starts working on the device as Navarro looks on. Jack calls the contact, Marlow, who's working on the thumbprint and tells him he hasn't gotten anything yet, and will call Jack when he does. Jack hangs up and asks the tech about the device. He says that it's capable of breaking through firewalls, and taking control of nearly anything. Jack's phone suddenly rings; it's Audrey. He leaves the room to talk to her, and she thanks Jack for saving her father. Jack suddenly gets a call from Marlow and takes it. Steve Navarro, seeing his chance, uses a sleeper hold on the tech working on the device, knocking him out. Marlow tells Jack that he's finally found something. Navarro, meanwhile, stuffs the override device into his pouch. Marlow tells Jack the corpse is identified as being James Harman, a former top level covert ops assassin. Harman's had four seniors above him, the latest of which is Steve Navarro. Jack wastes no time with the device, but it and Steve are already gone. Jack draws his weapon and starts after Navarro. Navarro tells the guard they have a security breach and to lock the place down. Jack catches up to the guard, takes his radio, knocks him out, and exits. Jack exchanges bullets with Navarro and chases him up the ladder. They leave through the fire exit in succession, and Jack loses the trail. Split screen: Jack Bauer searches for Navarro. Chief of Staff Mark Boudreau going through papers on his desk, examining his forged signature. Jordan Reed's corpse being hauled off to the morgue. Audrey tends to her father's wound. A car pulls up to a gas station. Morgan and Ritter look on as Jordan's remains are taken away. Chloe O'Brian gets out of the car, leaving Adrian Cross, who calls Navarro, who confirms he has the device. Navarro insists on an explanation, but Cross only tells him to meet at Finsbury Square if he wants to leave the country. They hang up, and Chloe gets back, and kisses Adrian. She asks where they're going, and Adrian just says they're going to meet a friend. They drive off. '' Episode credits Cast Starring * Kiefer Sutherland as Jack Bauer * Yvonne Strahovski as Kate Morgan * Tate Donovan as Mark Boudreau * Mary Lynn Rajskub as Chloe O'Brian * Gbenga Akinnagbe as Erik Ritter * Giles Matthey as Jordan Reed * Michael Wincott as Adrian Cross * with Benjamin Bratt as Steve Navarro * and Kim Raver as Audrey Boudreau * William Devane as James Heller (end credits only) Guest starring * Michelle Fairley as Margot Al-Harazi * Colin Salmon as General Coburn * Liam Garrigan as Ian Al-Harazi * Ross McCall as Ron Clark * Miranda Raison as Caroline Fowlds * Alex Lanipekun as James Harman * Adam Sinclair as Gavin Leonard * and Stephen Fry as Alastair Davies Co-starring *James Allenby-Kirk as Stosh *Christina Chong as Mariana *Mark Dexter as Marlow *Mandeep Dhillon as Chell *Charles Furness as Pete *Fraser James as Larson (as "CIA Guard #1") *Aaron McCusker as DOD technician *James Puddephatt as Detective Inspector Ken *Abubakar Salim as Tom (as "Secret Service Agent #1") *Daniel Singh as Fazil *Branko Tomovic as Belcheck *Louis Tamone as Secret Service Agent #2 Uncredited *Adil Akram as commuter *David Blake as CIA worker *Kay Burley as a Sky News reporter *Nathanjohn Carter as CIA worker *George H. Choat as CIA worker *Daniel Dow as Cutler *Alexandra Doyle as Open Cell hacker *Faith Elizabeth as CIA worker *Camilla Harding as CIA worker *Rebecca Hazel as CIA worker *Guy List as Margot's henchman *Casey Michaels as Margot Al-Harazi (stunt double) *Stephen Parker as CIA worker *Peter Pedrero as Margot's henchman *Andy Pilgrim as Ian Al-Harazi (stunt double) *Angus Risbridger as CIA worker *Marcus Shakesheff as Jack Bauer (stunt double) *Edy Soares as Major Z. Kazim *Matthew Stirling as Margot's henchman pushed through glass door *Liquid Thomas as Secret Service agent Production staff Background information and notes *The looped tape trick Jack uses to rescue President Heller from Margot Al-Harazi was utilized, perhaps most famously, by Keanu Reeves's character to rescue a busload of hostages from Dennis Hopper's character in the movie Speed. * During this episode, Jack killed Ian and Margot. This marks the second time that Jack killed part of a family, the first time being in Day 1: 11:00pm-12:00am. * This episode marks the fifth time that Jack Bauer has killed a female character on screen, the other four being Nina Myers, Nicole, Dana Walsh and an unnamed Russian operative. * The scenes with Marlow at CIA Headquarters are the only ones in Live Another Day to be set in the United States. Production *'International airdates:' **Canada: on Global **France: on Canal+ Séries **Latin America: June 24, 2014 on Canal Fox **Germany: June 24, 2014 on Sky Deutschland **Greece: June 24, 2014 on Fox **Asia: June 24, 2014 on AXN Asia **Philippines: June 24, 2014 on Jack City **UK: on Sky1 **Spain: on Fox **India: on AXN India **Iceland: on Stöð 2 **Australia: on Network Ten **South Africa: on M-Net Series **Italy: on Fox Cast and crew *To avoid spoiling his return, William Devane's credit was omitted from the opening segment. However, he was billed first in the closing credits as "Starring." *This episode marks Giles Matthey's final appearance as Jordan Reed. * In a 2016 interview for Variety, writer Manny Coto chose this episode as his favorite from the season. Filming locations :See all: Live Another Day filming locations Props and minutiae Weapons :See also: Weapons on 24/Live Another Day * ** - used by the second Al-Harazi henchman killed by Jack Bauer ** ***Used by Kate Morgan and Erik Ritter ***Used by Steve Navarro during his escape from the CIA ** - used by Margot Al-Harazi to threaten Ian, then used by Ian to shoot at Jack Bauer ** - used by Jack Bauer ** - used by Secret Service agents outside the residence * ** - carried by Agent Cutler * ** - used by one of Margot's henchmen * ** - used by Secret Service agents outside the residence ** - used by Fazil * ** - used by Kate Morgan to destroy the power junction Vehicles *'Eurocopter AS355 F2 Ecureuil II' - flown by Jack Bauer to Tundel House *'2010 Mercedes-Benz S 350 L' - driven by Belcheck to return Heller to the residence *'2011 Mercedes-Benz E 250 CDI' - driven by Adrian Cross to pick up Chloe Appearances *Characters **Ian Al-Harazi **Mahmoud Al-Harazi (mentioned only) **Margot Al-Harazi **Bansgrove **Jack Bauer **Belcheck **Floyd Birmann (mentioned only) **Audrey Boudreau **Mark Boudreau **Ron Clark **Coburn **Cutler **Adrian Cross **Alastair Davies **M. Delanis (mentioned only) **Fazil **Caroline Fowlds **James Harman (corpse only) **James Heller **Ken **Larson (first appearance) **Gavin Leonard **Madonna (mentioned only) **Mariana **Marlow (first appearance) **Kate Morgan **Steve Navarro **Chloe O'Brian **Jordan Reed (corpse only) **Erik Ritter **Roland Spaeth (mentioned only) **J. Stickles (mentioned only) **T. Tyler (mentioned only) **M. Waslicki (mentioned only) **Russell Whittaker (mentioned only) **K. Williams (mentioned only) **(Department of Defense technician) (first appearance) **(Sky News reporter) (live video only) *Locations **Ash (map only) **Ashford (map only) **Bridge (map only) **Cairo (mentioned only) **Camp Perry (mentioned only) **CIA Headquarters **CIA London station **Croydon (map only) **Dalston **Deal (map only) **Dementi Sisters Fruit and Vegetables (first appearance) **Dover (map only) **Dymchurch (map only) **Eastry (map only) **Elstace (map only) **Embassy of the United States, Cairo (mentioned only) **Enfield (map only) **England **Europe **Finsbury Square (mentioned only) **Folkestone (map only) **France (map only) **Hackney **Harrow (map only) **Headcorn (map only) **Hemel Hempstead (map only) **Hythe (map only) **Ilford (map only) **Langley **London **Lydd (map only) **M2 (map only) **M20 (map only) **Naval Computer and Telecommunications Area Master Station Atlantic (mentioned only) **Naval Station Great Lakes (mentioned only) **New Romney (map only) **North America **Northiam (map only) **Rye (map only) **Sandhurst (map only) **Sandwich (map only) **Sittingbourne (map only) **South Nutfield (map only) **St. Albans (map only) **Staines (map only) **Strait of Dover (map only) **Sutton (map only) **Tenterden (map only) **Theydon Bois (map only) **Tundel House **Two Chairmen **United Kingdom **United States of America **Virginia **Waterloo Station (live video only) **Watford **Wembley **Wembley Stadium **Weybridge (map only) **Whitfield (map only) **Willoughby House **Winchelsea (map only) **Winchester Walk (first appearance) **Woldingham (map only) *Organizations and titles **Al-Qaeda **Central Intelligence Agency **Department of Defense **Department of State (mentioned only) **General **Leading petty officer (mentioned only) **Metropolitan Police Service **Open Cell **President of the United States **Prime Minister of the United Kingdom **Recruit Training Command, Great Lakes (mentioned only) **Royal Air Force (mentioned only) **Royal Navy (mentioned only) **Sky News **Surface Warfare Development Group (mentioned only) **Special Operations Group (mentioned only) **United States Air Force **United States Army **United States Navy (mentioned only) **United States Second Fleet (mentioned only) **United States Secret Service **White House Chief of Staff *Objects **AGM-114 Hellfire **Drone **Drone override module **Executive order **Flag Letter of Commendation (mentioned only) **Glock 17 **Grenade **Helicopter **Meritorious Service Medal (mentioned only) **Motorcycle **Navy Achievement Medal (mentioned only) **Navy Commendation Medal (mentioned only) **RQ-29 Vanguard **Top Secret/Sensitive Compartmented Information (mentioned only) **[[USS Monterey|USS Monterey]] (mentioned only) References See also * 7:00pm-8:00pm (disambiguation) 909 D909